


positions

by gyoko



Series: kinktober 2020 [1]
Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Cock Warming, Established Relationship, F/M, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:21:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27582653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gyoko/pseuds/gyoko
Summary: when mordecai speaks next, lilith's so shocked by how steady and commanding his tone is that she actually lifts her head up to look back at him, “can i stay inside you?”“what?”“i asked,” he murmurs, a soft growl, almost resembling a purr, emitting from his chest with each word as he drags his fingers over her skin, not quite scratching but leaving her wishing for it, “if i can stay buried inside you?”
Relationships: Lilith/Mordecai (Borderlands)
Series: kinktober 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2016218
Kudos: 14





	positions

**Author's Note:**

> this was a prompt fill for my kinktober list day 17: cock-warming

on nights like these, lilith wonders how she’d gotten this lucky.

the moon is still out in all its glory, pale grey light reflecting from elpis giving her the perfect view of the large body sleeping next to her. they’ve left the curtains open before going to sleep, so she can see the outline of pandora’s satellite, the craters and ragged edges creating a pattern on the surface, the mining colonies and populated areas hidden under spheres of oxygen. lilith really likes the view of the moon, likes to observe it when she can’t sleep or when she’s physically exhausted, but her brain is still wired with leftover energy from their latest mission.

today is neither. today, she’s woken up in the middle of the night – a brief glance at the digital clock informs her its three in the morning – after a racy dream involving herself and the man currently sprawled in a starfish position on her queen sized bed, snoring peacefully with his head buried into the pillow. in her dream, mordecai had pinned her to the bed and gone to town between her legs, mapping out and tasting her with his tongue. she’s had it happen to her so many times in real life but the dream equivalent of it is just as satisfying, except the nasty fatal flaw of waking up just before the most interesting and rewarding part.

so, to put things bluntly: she’s horny and her boyfriend, the one person who can quench that thirst, is soundly asleep without a care in the world.

suddenly, lilith decides she should do something about it.

she starts by nudging his calf with her cold toes, which does nothing. he doesn’t even stir at the sensation, only takes in a deeper, shuddering breath that she thinks is more because of whatever _he’s_ dreaming about than her. so she lifts her leg up and bends it at the knee, poking it into his side, into the outline of his waist, pushing slightly. he lets out a tiny, barely audible sigh at that, and frowns in his sleep, tilting his head to the side instead of burying his face entirely in the pillow. his hands grip the cotton of the pillowcase and release rapidly; good, she smirks. it means he’s slowly awakening.

she changes tactics and moves her hand to his back. mordecai likes to sleep on his stomach, probably because some primal instinctive part in the frontal lobe of his brain is urging him to protect it from possible enemies, even though is perfectly safe here. she swallows her endeared chuckle and presses her open palm to his lower back, dragging her gentle fingers over his spine, following the slight bumps of his vertebrae, reveling in the way he shivers at the touch, starts to twitch under her fingertips as he’s pulled back to reality.

he grumbles something under his breath that sounds awfully similar to her name and blinks slowly, three times to be exact, before he recognizes her smiling above him and writing invisible letters on his tanned skin and gives her a sleepy, confused smile.

“lil?” he asks, voice rough, “you good? everything good? we’re not getting attacked, are we?”

he seems concerned, right off the bat, and she figures it’s only natural since he isn’t used to comfortable, friendly awakenings in the middle of the night. usually it’s triggered by explosions, gunshots and psycho screaming threatening their lives. to just be cuddled like this and slowly come to his senses is an opportunity so rare it might as well be considered a legendary item.

“no,” she says, hushing him. she moves her finger to his mouth and presses the pad of the first knuckle on his lower lip jutting out in adorable confusion, “i can’t sleep.”

“oh,” he says, suddenly serious, and belatedly she realizes she should’ve clarified that immediately, because he’s suddenly lifting himself up and clearing his throat, putting his best _caregiver_ face on, opening his arms up for her to crawl under them, “c’m’ere, baby. everything’s gonna be alright, cariña.”

she melts into his embrace instantly, never able to resist him when he’s this affectionate. seeing him like this is also a rarity; lilith treasures the moments of vulnerability close to her heart, in a special chest with his name written on top, opening it only when they’re alone with no prying eyes spying on their intimacy. he knows how she gets sometimes, when she’s shying away from the world and losing her sanity inside her own head, haunted by memories she’ll never be able to truly forget and move past from. he’s always been there to pick up the pieces, always there to bring her back up, remind her of who she is, how strong and capable the strongest siren in the galaxy is.

but as much as she appreciates the concern, it’s also not the reason for the smothering heat in her belly, the clench of her stomach, the urge to rub her thighs together for some sort of relief.

no, the reason for that is _him_ , being so utterly and adorably oblivious to his girlfriend’s perverted struggles, nosing the crook of her neck and kissing over the soft skin there in a calming way but the effect is entirely opposite. it just makes her _hornier_ , “mordy,” she murmurs, hoping the nickname will make him listen.

it does, “hm? yes?”

“i love how you always take care of me and look out for my mood swings,” she says, angling her head back to meet his lips and press a kiss to the corner of them, right below his cheek where she can feel his temperature rising, “but i can’t sleep because i woke up in the middle of a _very_ frustrating dream and never got to see the end of it.”

a lightbulb goes off above his head immediately as her reasoning clicks and he looks down to meet her eyes, his own wide and disbelieving, “you woke me up for sex?”

she giggles, “does that make me a terrible person?”

he pretends to consider it for a moment, humming under his breath and tapping his chin with a long finger and she pushes back against him, her back to his chest so her ass is molded perfectly against his crotch – he’s already thickening up in interest, which is a good sign – just to make him groan in retaliation.

“no, it just makes you a thirsty one,” he whispers into her hair. she shivers at the ghost of his breath on the outer shell of her ear, gluing their bodies together, marveling for a moment how they seem to fit like puzzle pieces, “but you already know i can’t resist you.”

“mordy,” she whimpers, her head filling with fog, her vision blurring with growing, aching need, “come on. i need you inside me.”

“i’m still sleepy, baby,” he says softly, but the urgency in the way he undresses them both tells a different story. it’s not much of an _undressing_ , as much as it’s hastily pulling their pajama pants down and hiking her shirt up so he can cup her breasts with one hand while his other one slowly works on the accumulated wetness between her legs, “already dripping for me… fuck.”

the little curse is what gives her in; she moans and hikes one of her legs up to wrap it around his hip, so he can slide his thigh below and support the weird angle of his strained wrist as his fingers work on her clit, building up her orgasm, soaking her inner thighs and the crumpled bedsheet they’re lying on, “we’re _not_ doing laundry until morning, fuck that.”

“fuck the laundry,” she moans, reaching back to fist his long hair, set loose from the braids he usually wears. like this, she can grip on it better to support herself, arch her back into his touch and position herself in a way that would be both comfortable for her to lay in and for him to fuck into her, “better yet, fuck _me_.”

he growls at the command and rocks against her back slightly. she can feel him, the outline of his cock, hard and waiting for her. _she_ did that, despite just waking him up for a round of greedy, lazy sex. it was all because of her. the ego boost has her biting on her lower lip, rocking back on his hand as she takes two of his fingers with ease, body already trained to take him in perfectly, but he always likes to make sure she’s prepped before she takes the whole eight inches of him.

“come on, mordy,” she hums, impatiently, “i’m ready, come on, just fuck me already, come-”

her babbling cuts off in a muffled moan, tearing her hand away from his hair to slam it into the pillow when he pulls out his fingers and replaces them with his cock in one fluid motion. she sees white almost instantly, embarrassed at how fast she had seen her orgasm, just from being stretched to the brim, just from him bottoming out inside her. she clamps down on him, making him hiss into her scalp, lick at her earlobe, grip her hip with so much force it’s sure to leave a mark. and then, after a moment of shocked silence and her recollecting her breath, he asks timidly: “did you just come?”

too ashamed to meet his eye, she remains with her face buried in the fluffy soft pillowcase and nods, staying impossibly still.

he doesn’t say anything for a while, just holds her close, rubbing soothing circles over the indents of his nails where he held her too tight like an apology. ridiculous. _she_ should be the one apologizing, after waking him up just for a quick round of messy sex, only to come before he even had a chance to build up a pace or do _anything_ , really.

when he speaks next, she’s so shocked by how steady and commanding his tone is that she actually lifts her head up to look back at him, “can i stay inside you?”

“what?”

“i asked,” he murmurs, a soft growl, almost resembling a purr, emitting from his chest with each word as he drags his fingers over her skin, not quite scratching but leaving her wishing for it, “if i can stay buried inside you?”

she blinks at him in surprise, face devoid of any emotion. he’s so hard to read, “you just wanna stay like this?”

“i like the feeling of it,” he mumbles, reaching down to kiss her shoulder blades, “i like how tight and warm you are around me. and when you think you can go again; you can just fuck back on me however you please and i don’t have to lift a single finger or move my tired hips at all. sounds ideal to me.”

she gives herself another five seconds to scout his face for any trace of teasing; surely he’s going to mention the fact that she’d come quickly, like a blushing, overexcited virgin and this is just an elaborate mischievous prank but it simply… never comes. he looks serious; maybe even a little excited, underneath it all, “like my own personal cock sleeve. what do you think?” he adds with that same purr, kissing up to her neck, sucking on a thin, shallow bruise at the base of her throat.

she’s already getting aroused again. he can probably feel it, the wetness pooling at her legs, trickling down between the place they’re joined, slobbering over his still hard cock buried in her heat. subconsciously, she rocks back on him just how he thought she would and sinks her teeth into her lower lip.

from the evil glint in his eye watching the action without missing a single detail, she assumes that’s exactly the type of reaction he was hoping to achieve.

“i think,” she says, lowly, turning her head back around to give him more access to her neck, “that whoever said not to wake the sleeping dragon was full of shit.”

he gives her a breathy laugh, and pulls her back in.

**Author's Note:**

> if you like borderlands/video games, follow my [twitter](https://twitter.com/yuzions)


End file.
